1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for lubricating rotary components in a vehicle drivetrain and, more particularly, to a bearing cap with integrated oil deflectors for directing oil to rotary components in a drive axle differential carrier assembly which are otherwise not susceptible to receiving ample oil for lubrication and cooling.
2. Discussion
Diverse drivetrain configurations are well known in the art. Automotive manufactures desire the flexibility of offering a variety of drivetrain packages, so as to meet the broadest possible needs of the greatest number of vehicle operators. Consequently, as the drivetrain configurations vary, so do the locations of the various drivetrain components. The already prevalent problem of achieving adequate lubrication and cooling of the various rotary components, particularly the bearings, is magnified when the various rotary components are located in positions, which (although necessary to achieve the desired drive outputs) block the necessary flow of lubricating/cooling fluid to these components.
Although problematic, systems of lubricating and cooling the various rotary components of a vehicle drivetrain are also well known in the art. Most problematic, however, is getting the proper amount of lubricant to components which are typically not susceptible to receiving even a minimal amount of lubricant, because of the surrounding structures which obstruct the flow of lubricant to these lubricant-starved components. Forwardly located rotary components present additional lubrication and cooling problems, particularly when the vehicle is moving up an incline.
Traditionally, the rotary components most susceptible to inadequate lubrication and cooling by the flow of lubricant during vehicle operation are the side bearings in the drive axle differential carrier assembly. Generally, as the vehicle is being operated, lubricant is splashed around the enclosed differential housing at a rate of approximately 2000 revolutions per minute (or 40 miles per hour). However, due to the location of the differential bearings and the bearing caps attacher thereto, the side bearings of the differential carrier assembly are obstructed from the lubricant splash, causing a very minimal amount of the splashed lubricant to reach the side bearings. In turn, the poorly lubricated and cooled side bearings of the differential carrier assembly can cause inefficient vehicle operation and increased vehicle maintenance and repair costs. It is also common to manufacture channels In within the carrier assembly as a means of directing the flow of lubricant to those areas not in the splash pattern. However, this method also suffers from similar disadvantages. The manufacture of channels in the carrier assembly increases the manufacturing cost, and the presence of the channels typically does not amply direct the flow of lubricant to those well obstructed components.
As such, there remains the need for a method and apparatus, which efficiently and cost-effectively directs the flow of lubricant to obstructed rotary components which are not susceptible to receiving a proper amount of lubricant for lubrication and cooling.